This invention relates to seats. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable seat for use by a snow skier.
Snow skiing is very popular and anyone who skis know how crowded todays ski lodges can be. Not infrequently, it is either impossible to obtain a seat on which to rest or relax between periods of skiing in today's ski lodges simply because all such seats are typically always occupied during the peak skiing periods of the day. Frequently, skiers simply end up standing, leaning against structures or sitting on floors or on make shift seats including equipment, coats or whatever object may be available.
Also, cross country skiers, as opposed to downhill skiers, traverse substantially long distances over the countryside and when, required to rest or merely to relax for a period of time, must also make due with whatever natural objects provide some semblance of a seat on which to sit.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a portable seat that can be either carried by a skier, for example the cross country skier, or stored and erected when desired. Such seat must therefore be portable, small, have a minimum number of parts providing for fast, easy erection and disassembly. The present invention provides for such a seat not heretofore available.